Adjustable mounting assemblies for electrical outlet boxes have been proposed wherein the outlet box is slidably mounted on a bracket secured to a wall stud, whereby the outlet box is adjustable so that the front of the box will be flush with respect to the subsequently applied dry wall or paneling.
Such an assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,506 dated May 31, 1988, which has been satisfactory for its intended purpose; however, the adjustability of the box is limited by stop members provided between the outlet box and bracket which limit the forward and rearward movement of the box relative to the wall stud and associated mounting bracket.
After considerable research and experimentation, the adjustable mounting assembly of the present invention has been devised as an improvement over known adjustable mounting assemblies in that the adjustable mounting assembly is constructed and arranged without stop members to thereby provide an unlimited adjustment of the outlet box.